A Simple War
by TokehGecko
Summary: Naruto fanfic, written for a challenge on my Forum. Mainly an action fic. Begins in a war, Konoha is being attacked by one of the bigger Countries...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Written for a Challenge!! 'Write an Action fic'

* * *

It was unfortunate that it was that much closer than everyone thought. One moment they had received a mission and the other they were under attack by hundreds, maybe even thousands of Shinobis. It was so peaceful before the sounds of battle entered the ears of the villagers. The Gates had been smashed away by a strong water Jutsu and with the fall of the Gates, guards went along with it. 

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree, curious to what was going on and where all the explosions were coming from. As he reached the top of one of the trees, he could see the invasion going on. With a shocked expression, he turned away, off to warn as many Shinobis as possible.

Orochimaru was smirking at the Shinobis that were fighting for their lives. His smirk grew wider as a small group of Shinobis stood before him. "You're making a terrible mistake challenging me..." A few hand seals and Jutsus later, Orochimaru was grinning at five corpses. "Weaklings..." And then he hopped away, off towards the centre of Konoha.

Jiraiya watched on from on top of the Hokage Tower and shook his head. "So finally they attack us..." He looked backwards at Tsunade. "I guess the others have already left to fight, huh?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, and I suggest we join them as fast as we can. We'll need to give it our all."

Jiraiya smirked and put his hand on the shoulder of a blonde brat beside him. "Are you ready to fight, brat?"

The blonde gave Jiraiya his biggest smile. "More ready than I'll ever be!!"

'Jeez, he's excited even in the middle of a war...' Jiraiya thought. 'Still a bit immature, I guess...'

  


**A Simple War**

**  
**

****

"Aoba! Watch your back, dammit!!"

Aoba frowned, before he looked at the sneaky Shinobi who wanted to stab him with a Kunai from behind. Now he was just dead with many small Shurikens stuck in his neck. "I sensed him, mind you. No need for you to watch my back, Genma!"

Genma frowned right back. "Jeez, save your own ass next time, four-eyes."

"What did you say!?" Aoba wanted to walk towards Genma, but his eyes widened as something moved behind Genma. "Shiranui, duck!!" Aoba yelled, while he had already performed a few hand seals. "Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

As Genma was lying on the ground, he could feel the warm fire wave soar above him, while it scared away an enemy Jounin. "Heh, close one, but he's not beaten just by that." Genma stated as he rose to his feet and bit on his toothpick. The enemy Jounin was nowhere to be seen. "He's somewhere around us, Aoba."

Aoba nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just... trying to sense his Chakra..."

Genma sighed. "Well, if you can't sense it, one thing is for sure... he's not performing any technique..."

"You can't be too sure of that..." Aoba interjected. "There!! Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"

Genma watched on as Aoba sent many fireballs towards a tree. 'He's always been better than me at sensing things... But I dislike Fire Techniques...'

* * *

Itachi shook his head as he easily dealt with many enemies. 

"Sanjuu, Katon, Housenka!!" The surroundings were lit by the fire Itachi blew out of his mouth. Fire balls were dancing all around Itachi, protecting him and attacking for him.

Itachi shook his head as he easily caught a blow with his hand and rammed only his index and middle finger to impale his opponent's forehead. "Even the smallest things can be the deadliest weapons..." Itachi paused as he withdrew his fingers out of his enemy's head. "Especially with Chakra..." He added, as blue Chakra could be seen around all of Itachi's fingers.

Itachi suddenly swung his fist backwards and it resulted in him slamming a Kunai down someone's throat. The enemy slumped towards the ground.

'His speed... He didn't even have a Kunai in his hand when the other attacked...' One of the Shinobis close to Itachi thought. It was his last thought, as Itachi stood behind him, two Kunais stuck through both his ears.

He looked back at his comrades behind him. "This area is clear. Hurry up and keep up with me." He coldly stated as he leaped away again.

'Foolish weaklings... A war simply will not do... One must try to gain power alone... or at least with less people than an entire Village...'

* * *

Jiraiya winced as the woman beside him, hit another man on their way towards the Gates. "Tsunade, don't use your freakish strength too much here... Save some for later." 

Tsunade snorted. "Shut up!"

Both Sennins were following the blonde brat before them, who was moving faster than the two of them. 'Jeez, talk about being motivated to fight...' Jiraiya thought, but he increased his speed as he was running with Tsunade through the Village.

"Oy, Uzumaki!! Calm down, would ya!!" Tsunade screamed as she tried to get closer to the blonde brat. To her annoyance she didn't get any closer. 'Jiraiya trained him well...'

The blonde simply chuckled. "Heh! We should protect this Village in the best and fastest way we can!! Keep up, Tsunade-sama!"

And a moment later, they were in front of the debris that was once the Konoha Gates. Across, behind and in front of the debris many Shinobis were fighting. Jiraiya turned to look at his former pupil. "Ready, brat?"

"Heh, they've chosen me to protect this Village. I am going to be the next Hokage, dammit!!" The blonde screamed. "And no one will be able to get away with harming MY Village!!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade both grinned as they gathered their enormous Chakra. Jiraiya turned to another group of Leaf Shinobis and ANBU. "We'll deal with this area... Go help the Hokage!"

The other Shinobis all bowed before the Sennin and immediately left the scenery.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "It's a pity for those that cross our path now, isn't it? There isn't really anyone that could survive the three of us together..."

"They will all pay dearly for attacking our Village..." The blonde brat, but young man, stated. "I'll make them pay... I'm not going to be the Fourth for nothing..."

Jiraiya grinned at his former pupil as he felt him gather his Chakra. 'So young... and yet stronger than any of the Sennin...' Jiraiya put up a big grin. 'It's rather foolish to piss Uzumakis off...'

* * *

"ANBU, take care of this area, I sense a great Chakra at the Hyuga Mansions... I'll go there." Sarutobi said as he turned away. A few jumps later, he could already sense other ANBU following him to help him. He grinned and increased his speed. 

'Damn the Cloud... It seems their main target is the Hyuga... Or to be more precise... the Byakugan. We'll just have to bring all of them down...'

Sarutobi quickly performed a few hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

Suddenly jumping next to him, the monkey Enma already knew of the situation. **"So the war has finally arrived, Sarutobi? It's time to finish this once and for all, don't you agree?"**

Sarutobi nodded. "Indeed. Enma, go help other Leaf Shinobis! I'll take care of myself!"

"**You better not die on me here, Sarutobi!"**

"Don't worry, I don't intend on dying in this particular war..."

* * *

Orochimaru evilly chuckled after he landed in front of a group of Cloud Shinobis. "Are you looking for the Hokage Tower?" He asked. 

The four Jounins narrowed their eyes at him. "How foolish you are." The leader of the group said. "You just found yourself in front of four Jounins, moron."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself." Orochimaru bowed. "I am Orochimaru... a Konoha Sennin..."

The four Jounins stepped backwards, recognising the name and ultimately knowing how dangerous the man before them was. "O-Orochimaru!"

"Stand you ground, men! We are with four, and don't forget that it was our mission to wipe out the strongest present here..." The leader yelled as he slipped into a fighting stance.

Orochimaru laughed out loud. "You four... I assume you are considered to be the strongest Jounins in the Cloud." Orochimaru chuckled. "What an honour to be able to fight you... But do you think you can kill me?"

All four Jounins disappeared, but Orochimaru quickly performed a technique, crouched and rammed both his hands in the ground. "Gokei Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!!"

The four cloud Jounins were still moving in circles in high speed around Orochimaru. 'Tracking Technique?' All thought.

Orochimaru felt Chakra being gathered by two of the Jounins. A blinding flash suddenly came to Orochimaru's eyes, but he managed to jump away, before he could fall in the crate that had appeared beneath him. As he landed on a tree branch, a quick lightning bolt snapped the tree branch in pieces, so Orochimaru fell to the ground. As he landed, he quickly had to dodge a small duo of water beams. He smiled, before he said. "Senei Yashu!"

One of the Jounins got entangled by the snake coming from Orochimaru's mouth. The Jounin saw the mouth of the snake open and then, nothing but darkness, as the Kusanagi got released hard and impaled the Jounin's head. Orochimaru quickly jumped away and made the snake drop out of his mouth. The snake threw the Kusanagi sword at Orochimaru.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air and Orochimaru shot a knowing grin towards the two remaining Jounins. "My Snake Tracking Skill will continue to haunt you during this fight... You already had many disadvantages fighting me... But with my snakes ruling the grounds, you're chances of survival are minimal."

The duo both stood next to each other in a tree towering above Orochimaru and both were hesitant to attack. So Orochimaru decided the next move; the two Jounins didn't even have time to perform their hand seals as Orochimaru performed his next technique. "Nijuu, Doku Shikon no Jutsu!!"

Two big bright yellow snakes came from Orochimaru's sleeves and both seemed to be flying towards the two Jounins. The Jounins somersaulted away. 'His Jutsu speed is insane!' Both Jounins thought as they were descending towards another tree branch. But before they landed, many snakes crashed through the tree itself and the two Jounins got entangled, unable to escape. That's when the two yellow snakes approached and bit both Jounins.

Orochimaru made his snakes disappear and finished the job by slashing the heads off with his Kusanagi. 'Weak and foolish. Not worthy of the Jounin title...' Orochimaru suddenly smiled and turned around. "Did you enjoy watching me fight, Kakashi-kun?"

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade and the Fourth were standing in front of huge group of Shinobis. "Jiraiya-sensei, I suggest you and Tsunade-sama use Kuchiyose no Jutsu to decrease their numbers... I can sense a strange Chakra approaching Leaf Village..." The Fourth smiled. "I'll deal with that, because it seems to be strong, probably their strongest Shinobi... or something." 

Jiraiya and Tsunade both nodded and performed the hand seals for the Summoning Technique. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

As the two Sennins were doing that, the Fourth noticed one of his students close by. "Obito-kun!! Get away from here!!" The Fourth said, before he moved in extreme high speed and wiped out three Cloud Chuunins with one Kunai, before he approached the small Uchiha. "Go find Kakashi-kun and the others now! I'm sure the Sharingan will help them more there than here. Go!"

Obito nodded and leaped away. The Fourth quickly performed a few seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

"Oy, oy! Couldn't you have summoned Pakkun?" The Fourth shook his head at the big dog in front of him. "Follow and protect Obito." He ordered, before he leaped away, out of Leaf Village. 'I wonder what the best of Cloud has to offer...'

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched the Fourth leap from tree to tree from atop of their summons. **"Oy, Jiraiya!! Where's Uzumaki going to?!" **GamaBunta asked as he, too, saw the Fourth jump away.

"He's taking out the enemies farther down the path." Jiraiya answered. "GamaBunta! It's all no rules now!! Stomp them all flat!!" GamaBunta blew out a lot of smoke.

"**No oil?!"**

"Maybe later." Jiraiya replied, before he turned to Tsunade and Katsuyu. "Tsunade! Are you ready?!"

"Don't ask me that stupid question, you idiot!! Keep your attention at the enemy!!" Jiraiya sighed at Tsunade's reply.

* * *

"Need some help, Hizashi-san?" 

Hizashi looked up to see the Third descend towards him. "Yes. Hiashi's taking care of Cloud Shinobis uphill. The Branch Members are fighting here."

Sarutobi nodded, before he tilted his head to avoid a rain of Kunais. "Seems it's crowded here... But no worries, the ANBU's joining us here too!"

Hizashi nodded his head. "Go, Hokage-sama. The Cloud is not really attacking the Branch Members... They're trying to capture any member of the Main Family. We can handle the situation here."

Sarutobi sadly looked at Hizashi, but nodded his head. "Very well, but a few ANBU will stay here."

Hizashi nodded, and as soon as The Third ran away, Hizashi was forced to perform the Kaiten. Sarutobi grinned as he could feel the power of Hizashi's Heavenly Spin. 'Hizashi has always been stronger than Hiashi... Proof that the Hyuga was never meant to be divided in two Families...'

Hizashi's Kaiten was actually ripping a few Shinobis apart.

* * *

Orochimaru was swiftly jumping from tree branch to tree branch. 'What are those two doing?!' 

He shook his head as he observed the two gigantic summons, Katsuyu and GamaBunta. 'I am somewhat jealous of them... If I summon Manda it's a lot more bothersome...'

He had already dealt with many Cloud Shinobis and he was getting tired of it. 'My weakness is still my stamina... That's the only department Jiraiya is better in than me...'

Orochimaru sighed as he casually threw a few Kunais over his shoulders. The Kunais hit three pursuing Cloud-nins exactly in the head. 'But my accuracy is perfect!'

Orochimaru was scanning the areas around him from on top of a building and snarled. 'Damn it... So many useless Shinobis here... The Cloud was supposed to be a strong Village... Had they known we were this much stronger, they would have never attacked us.' Orochimaru shook his head. 'There are no real worthy Shinobis from the Cloud worthy for my experiments... At least, none that I sense here...'

Orochimaru jumped down to the ground and headed for Jiraiya and Tsunade. 'They're probably having all the fun and taking the stronger opponents at the Gates...'

* * *

Jiraiya inhaled a deep breath, before he exhaled a gigantic wave of fire. GamaBunta was already releasing his oil. Now a massive tsunami of fire was heading for another summon a Cloud Jounin had summoned. Jiraiya stopped releasing fire and chuckled. "Hah! Such weak summons come from the Cloud! Don't you agree, Tsunade?" 

Tsunade was too busy to reply as she was fighting enemies on the ground. Jiraiya shook his head with a smile as he watched many Cloud-nins being punched far away. She had ordered Katsuyu to divide into smaller versions and take out more enemies on the ground.

Jiraiya slightly winced as he felt a great Chakra approaching, but he shook his head as he recognised the signature. 'So Orochimaru is finally joining in on the fun... Just like him, showing up when most have already been beaten to the ground.' Jiraiya paused. 'I just hope he doesn't summon Manda... He can't control that annoying snake too well...'

"GamaBunta!! Leave this place! I'll take care of them without you! Thanks for the help!"

GamaBunta loudly snorted, before he stomped the ground, causing many Shinobis to fall into a huge crate. **"Heh! Very well, Jiraiya! You'd better not summon me for a whole month, because I have many wounds because of this, you hear?! Better be grateful or I won't help you next time!" **GamaBunta said before he vanished.

Jiraiya simply snorted before he put his foot into a Shinobi's face, knocking the nin backwards. "Jeez, I never knew the Cloud had this many Shinobis..."

* * *

Hiashi watched the Third Hokage approach with his Byakugan. As soon as Sarutobi stood close to him, Hiashi spoke to him, before he knocked three enemies away with a hard Gentle-Fist Combo. "The Hyuga doesn't need help, you should know this..." 

Sarutobi shook his head. "An entire Village is attacking Konoha, just for the Byakugan... You should know they'll continue trying this for a long time... Right now, this part of Konoha is under attack by most Shinobis..."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, performed the Kaiten to reflect a few Kunais and Shurikens and stared at Sarutobi. "Where's the Uzumaki kid?"

Sarutobi chuckled as he used a single Kunai to knock needles, Kunais and Shurikens away from him. "He's probably busy getting himself in trouble..."

Hiashi snorted. "As always... You think it's wise making him the Fourth?"

"I don't think it's wise discussing this during a war, Hiashi." Sarutobi pointed out, before he threw his Kunai through a Shinobi's lung. Then, the Kunai exploded.

Hiashi sighed and jumped away to avoid getting hit by a lighting technique. "Very well."

* * *

Uzumaki Arashi was known as one of the most hyper-active Shinobis in the Village. But he was not known for only that. He never got tired, had many self-created and destructive Jutsus and had a kick-ass Bloodline Limit. But he was more known for the fact he never gives up. 

Right now, he stood before the Kage of the Cloud and two, probably elite, Jounins... Arashi smirked at the challenge given to him.

"Brat, what are you thinking, confronting us alone?" One of the Jounins said. "We're the most powerful of the Cloud. We were just retreating back to the Cloud, after seeing that we were losing the War. But now that you're here, I guess we'll have to work a bit after all..."

"Heh! Idiots! I am the future Fourth Hokage! I will make you pay for killing my comrades!" Arashi said, before he fell into a fighting stance.

The Cloud Kage chuckled. "You're going to be the Fourth Hokage? A young brat like yourself? Show me why they've chosen you!"

Arashi suddenly disappeared from view. The Raikage wasn't fooled and he could sense the blonde behind him. Sensing Chakra being gathered, he turned around to face the blonde, but realised he had already moved away from his previous spot and was standing in front of one of his guards. His eyes widened as he saw the blue orb of Chakra in the hands of the young blonde. 'What's that?!'

"Rasengan!!" The Elite Jounin, guard of the Raikage had jumped backwards to avoid getting hit, but he was surprised to see that the Rasengan caught him from behind. 'Shit, the speed of this kid is abnormal!!'

The other guard and the Raikage watched in horror as the attacked Shinobi was ripped apart by Chakra... 'What a horrible and devastating technique... The speed of this brat is high too...' The Kage turned his attention to his remaining guard. "Keep your guard up!! This is no ordinary Shinobi!"

The guard nodded and looked at his opponent. "You were able to catch him off guard because he, and we, underestimated you. Don't expect that to happen again!"

Arashi shrugged, before he performed a few hand seals. "Icchoudouka!!"

Nothing happened, so the guard and Raikage decided to do a set of hand seals as well. The guard announced. "Raidan no Jutsu!!" Quick small lightning bolts were surrounding the guard's entire body.

The Raikage smirked and announced. "Raiton, Nijuu Rakurai no Jutsu! Kanrishakai!!"

Arashi smirked. 'How convenient...'

The guard suddenly appeared next to him and threw him a blow. Arashi blocked with his left arm and countered with a simple punch in the gut. The guard blocked, but jumped backwards. "What?! How come you don't feel the electricity around my body?!"

The Raikage narrowed his eyes in observation. 'This kid... He's definitely something else... The Raidan no Jutsu my guard used isn't easily countered at all... But he did it without even trying, it seems...' The Kage paused in his thoughts. 'But he did perform a technique just before... Does that technique have something to do with this?'

Not waiting to release his own attack, the Raikage lunged forward, hands outstretched. Arashi watched as two big lightning orbs were shot from the Raikage's palm. 'Interesting... It looks like a bit like the Rasengan, but it also looks like the Chidori... Oh well, not like it matters...'

The Raikage's eyebrows shot upwards as Arashi completely changed into a lightning bolt, as soon as his two Lightning Orbs had hit him. 'Wha... What the hell?!'

After less than a second, Arashi was back to his previous form, wearing a wide grin and rubbing his stomach, as if he had just eaten something. "Ahh... Thanks! I needed that!"

"What the hell?!" Both Kage and Guard yelled out.

"I don't really want to explain... Especially not to such lowlifes as you two..."

The Raikage growled in anger and performed another set of seals. The Guard had deactivated the state he was in and was simply waiting for Arashi to make a move. The guard was ready doing seals and called out. "Hyouton, Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!"

The guard watched as large Ice shards were shot towards Arashi. The blonde Uzumaki simply took the attack the same way as he took the other attacks. 'These guys are pretty good, even if they are bastards for attacking my Village... Ice Jutsus are pretty hard to pull off...'

The guard and the Kage were more than surprised when the blonde suddenly changed into an Ice-block, while it seemed that all Ice shards were absorbed by him.

"What the hell is going on?!" The guard yelled, running towards Arashi.

Arashi simply moved his body to the left and right, to avoid any physical attacks coming from the guard. "You seem to have found out that Ninjutsu is mostly useless to try against me... Let's see how your Taijutsu fares against me..." Arashi grinned. "When I'm using Ninjutsu on you..."

The guard didn't even see any hand seals performed when Arashi called out. "Ninpou, Harinezumi no Chakra!!"

The Raikage's eyes widened when A lot of Chakra got shot off Arashi's body. After that, he saw his guard flying backwards, literally being ripped to pieces. "Wha... What did you do?!"

Arashi chuckled. "Might as well tell you, you won't be able to tell anyone else, anyway. My previous teacher had a move called Harinezumi, a 'Hedgehog' move. But he used his own long hair to attack the enemy. Because I have a lot of Chakra, I use my Chakra to perform that same technique."

"What about my Electricity and Ice techniques?" The Raikage asked as he looked around.

Arashi sighed. "Don't bother trying to escape... I've got many Clones surrounding this area... Why? Because I have the Chakra to pull that off! About your elemental Jutsus... Icchoudouka is my Bloodline Limit, not a single elemental Jutsu will work on me... I absorb the Chakra you used to perform the technique you threw at me."

"I see... I can see now why you were chosen to be the next Hokage... You're even more powerful than the Legendary Sannin of Konoha! But I am a Raikage, I will not fall easily!!"

Arashi shook his head. "You have already used two high-levelled techniques against me, and those two attacks did nothing but GIVE me Chakra. You lost a lot of Chakra already, while I have barely used anything."

"Don't get overconfident, brat!" The Raikage said as he was performing hand seals and closed his eyes. "Abekoberu!!" He reopened his eyes and smirked at Arashi. "Prepare yourself!! Suiton, Hanrai Suigai!!"

'Heh, the old man's better than I expected. There's no water around here at all...' Arashi prepared himself as he saw the gigantic tidal wave the Raikage had created descend towards him. And then, Arashi got knocked backwards.

"Hehe! I bet you're wondering why your Bloodline Limit didn't work! I've found a way to get past it!" The Raikage said. There was not a single sign of water anywhere, nut instead, only small Lightning Bolts. 'I have to be fast that he's down because of the attack!'

The Raikage was running towards Arashi, but found nothing at all. And then, he heard a chuckle above him. "Pretty impressive... The Abekoberu... I've heard of it. It's one way to get past my defenses, indeed... High-level Genjutsu, which makes the opponent think you're performing a certain technique, while you're really performing an opposite technique. So you made me believe you used water, while you were really using electricity. But when you closed your eyes to perform that technique, I jumped into a tree quickly and left a Clone behind. So your little trick failed! You're also pretty old..." Arashi pointed out. "You're already panting, while I'm not even breaking a sweat! Give up, Raikage-sama. Bow down with respect here!"

* * *

"Obito!!!" 

Enma was looking towards the ground. "My apologies, Sarutobi... I failed in protecting one of your students..."

Kakashi was weeping freely as his best friend was slowly dying in his arms. "Obito!! Du-don't try to speak!!"

The black haired Uchiha was gagging out blood because he was trying to speak to Kakashi. "Ka... Hata... ke..."

"No! Don't speak!! Medical nins are on their way!!" Kakashi turned to the Monkey King. "Enma-sama! Do something!!"

Enma shook his head. "I wish I could, kid... But I'm no medical specialist..."

"Hatake... My Sharingan..."

A Medical-nin suddenly jumped into the scenery, startling both Kakashi and Enma. "Hurry up!" Kakashi screamed.

After a while, the Medic turned sad and faced Kakashi. Enma had already left. "I'm sorry... He doesn't have much longer to live... But he can speak easier now..."

* * *

A/N: Arashi is a name many authors use for the Fourth. Once the name is really known, I'll change it... Also, I'm using the same Bloodline Limit for the Uzumaki Clan as in 'There Where When is Now, Book 3.' Not sure about the whole 'Raikage' thing. Hope you enjoyed! Should I write a next chapter? 


End file.
